


【VD】无可慰藉

by Thealchemist1991



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brain Damage, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: 【赛博朋克au】【warning：此篇有假车，非传统意义车，或者说只能算是乐高玩具车。强迫行为有】【地铁老爷爷看手机.jpg】他所认为是的，神却并不悦纳。若是没有流血的祭，罪就不得赦免了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	【VD】无可慰藉

第五章、原罪

“圣餐必须进行，我们已经失去了阿格纳斯，但这不影响计划。”教皇说，靠在终端仪旁边，各式管子从他脊背和脖颈后的连接处蔓延到柱子和天花板上。“人类仅仅是借由机械，还是并不足以进步，或是与神进行交谈。”

“……随你的便。我们的合作就到此为止了，桑科多斯。”维吉尔站在门口，环抱双臂，浅色的眼睛微微转动着扫视房间里怪诞的机械。那都是尝试，是和黑骑士一样的尝试，但是毫无疑问人都以失败告终。

人类并非想要与神交谈，或是变成神，而是想要制造出神。

“我们将在佛图纳进行试验。”教皇将膝上放着的那本厚重经文翻过了一页。“这次有了那一部分拼图，会成功的。”

“你们在别是巴做过什么，我不在乎。同样，如果你们还是失败的话，也和我没有关系。”维吉尔冷漠地说，“至少，你应该向你的神祈祷，期望我们不会狭路相逢。”

“圣餐并非儿戏。实际上，它和您父亲的想法反而不谋而合。”教皇长吁了一口气。“只是需要一些小小的牺牲，即使是兄弟姐妹们数量上的减少——我想您应该很理解这一点。……但是为了表达感谢，还是容我最后为您做一件事。这是但丁最后出现的路径，他径直往基列伯的红墓区去了，似乎正在寻找什么。这份情报就还请收下。”

“如果你在暗示什么，最好少打那些打算。”阎魔刀的刀鞘撞击在地砖上，发出令人心悸的响声。“再让我听到你提起我的家族，我会杀了你。”

“——都是为了力量？”教皇衰老的脸上露出了难以言喻的笑容。“那就如您所愿。希望神祝福您的前程。”

“不需要。”维吉尔冷硬地拒绝了这个诡异的祝福。“力量只有由我自己掌握才有意义。”

又开始下雨了。基列伯是靠海的城市，丰沛而连绵的雨水不时被风裹挟而来。如果夜晚细密的雨水落下，那些雨滴仿佛放慢了速度般划过空气，在他义眼的光圈中被捕捉。随风而来的是浓厚的气味，铁生锈以后淋上水的腥味，海的咸腥味，绝望的人在雨夜思考的气味。但是今天晚上有所不同，一种别样的气味循风而来，就和十多年前的那晚一样，温和宽容，像一个轻吻徐徐落在唇角。

这不合适——这会让他想到过去的事情。那是十年前的事了，那是他们都还太年轻，虽然知道过去是会成为重负，却还未明白现在所做的的一切很快也会成为过去。

十年前的月亮冰冷地照亮了地面，积水像一面镜子，从中维吉尔看到自己和但丁，他们在大雨中的厮杀，变成扰乱水面的波纹。雨水很冷，渗进两个人的衣服中，但好在他们不会轻易生锈。不管怎么样，维吉尔还是略胜一筹，用阎魔刀把但丁的肩膀钉在地上。他的弟弟痛苦地挣扎着，肩膀发出令人牙酸的金属摩擦声。维吉尔感觉到豹子从后面窜上他的脊梁，低吼着令他的血管蠕动，渴求烧灼大脑。他拨开但丁后颈上的挡板，感到那种抗拒正在收缩他电脑接口的薄薄一层仿生装甲，而自己像是正在剥开煮熟的虾壳，或者是打开蚌壳，露出里面的活的肉来。这对于他来说太难以拒绝了——这个世界上，不可能有第二个能和他分享此时的兴奋的人，除了但丁，他的同胞兄弟。

他将自己后颈的终端接入了但丁的接口。维吉尔明显感觉到他的弟弟抽搐起来，断掉的一只手臂试图撑起自己的身体又摔倒在地上。维吉尔冷酷，坚决而专制的力量压制着他的后背，让但丁趴倒在冰冷的石板上无法起身。维吉尔的思维像是沾染血腥的阎魔刀一样缓慢而不容置疑地顺着终端入侵，以一种令人恐惧的从容节奏刺激着他的电子脑。

但丁尖叫起来，他的发声器发出了电流的杂音和隐隐约约的警报声。“维……吉尔……”他尖叫道，“住手，停下……”他的手指几乎抠进地面，指甲也尽数断裂，但他的系统仅会让他感受到毫秒内的刺痛，随后就切断指尖传感器的链接。因此，他的五感几乎都被蒙蔽，被辅助脑的紊乱破坏殆尽，但通过他后颈的那连接处传来毫不留情的，模拟着接近快感的刺激。那几乎像炫目的白光在他的眼中爆裂，令他盲目。

维吉尔在进入他。不带文学修辞的，那种物理意义上的侵入他。他的精神信号被维吉尔的思考模型钳制住，像是被掐住了后颈的猫，悲惨而无益地扭动着。他感觉到了，那意识的边界正被维吉尔慢慢的蚕食，他们的思考模型以难以形容的默契契合着，征服与被征服，近乎荒谬的精神的肉欲，红色的警示被压制下去……他兄弟的思维像细长而坚决的触手裹挟着他的精神，使其变形，融化……维吉尔没有这么做的经验，他俩都没有，因此这更像是他的兄长在破坏一切障碍，摧毁他的防壁。

但丁感觉喉咙被什么堵住了，嗬嗬地发不出悲鸣以外的声响。这太痛苦了，仿佛剥离自己的一部分而被其他的什么填补。他从未和任何人共享链接，这种极度私密的行为尝起来像是所有危险的罪过，如果他有血，那么这是血的味道。这应该是精神的媾 || 和，但令他恐惧的是维吉尔在迫使他打开自己的一切，让所有那些怀念的或是不堪的回忆暴露在他面前，迫使但丁再回忆一遍那些细节，还是在维吉尔掌控着他的手心里。顿时，那种充满欲望的执念和快感被痛苦，疯狂和仇恨碾过，让本来已经放弃了挣扎，一味蜷缩呜咽的但丁嘶声叫骂起来，无力地拍打他的手臂，蠕动躯体。那模拟信号让他感觉自己被捅穿了，而快感又不会因为体力这种人类的原因而消失，只会保持一个维吉尔式的稳定水准，像潮水一样反复拍打他的理智。

他无法逃离这里。维吉尔一边近乎诡异而温柔地将手指放在他的脖颈旁边轻轻敲打，一边好整以暇地握住锁住他的项圈折磨他。在痛苦和抗拒过后，羞愧随之而来，让他的数据流飞速旋转着，几乎超出他所能计算的极限。他甚至觉得，也许他们之间本来就没有什么分割线，这对双胞胎兄弟之间的区分其实是模糊的；也许他们本来就应该是这个样子，融为一体——但彻底和另一个人合为一体又令人恐惧，让但丁抽噎着，颤抖着，害怕自己的存在会真正消失。

“你看到了吗，但丁。”维吉尔嘶哑的声音回荡在他的脑袋里，空洞得像是金属的回音。“也许这就是我们最后的形态。”但丁像是多年前的那个孩子一样含混不清地在高烧中嘟哝，牙齿打战，直到维吉尔冰冷的手指塞了进来，卡住了他难以置信的呼喊声。这是不正确的，也许他们都错了，或者他们其实都没有错。年轻人是很令人艳羡又非常可怜的，他们的欲望随时和理智要进行殊死的搏斗；而维吉尔，他也不过是个青年，尽管他将一切意志力用于追求纯粹的力量，他那用来抑制欲望的阀门却叫做愤怒——愤怒也是冲动的一种，尤其当他们的精神力已经在对决中变得疲惫时，它一定会监守自盗。

但丁终于感觉自己的脑子（如果把电子脑算作脑子的话）被操坏了，如果他能流泪的话现在一定已经涕泪横流。但丁感觉自己已经叫不出声，也看不见东西。维吉尔……他看见但丁过去几年的佣兵生活了吗？他看见自己的内脏是怎样被轰飞撒了一地吗？公主，给他双枪的老太婆，酒吧的大叔，催促他们拼酒的其他佣兵，还有那个绷带男——那些令但丁痛苦的回忆，他看见了吗？林林总总，那些不愿，或希望让维吉尔知道的，他都已经无法掩盖了——

然而，选择视而不见，还是去咀嚼吞咽那苦涩，那都是是维吉尔的自由。

多么残酷。他们的相遇并非再续前缘，不过是未来之前的一个瞬间，就像回首过去时从相册里偶然掉出的相片，仅仅是一片碎片。因为仔细思考中，会发现这都已经过去了。不会有欣慰，不会有对于机缘巧合的慨叹，只会是无言的对望，直到雨水纷纷落下。为了那一瞬间。

从我这里，你寻求什么？……你也存在那种缺失，以至于要这么做吗？

难道像你这样的人，也会这么认为吗……

但丁模糊地想。

维吉尔没有回答。

他不清楚但丁是否因此而恨他，但是的确，他并不后悔那个时候的选择。他那个时候还年轻，尚且不知道孤立而强大的人痛苦地独行，而孤独的人却总要把别人扯到和自己同样的境地里。孤立和孤独是不同的。如果要找一个人一同承担过去的苦痛和现在的挣扎，那只有但丁。但丁从来不会屈服，从来都在对着命运和悲剧挣扎反抗，就像黑暗中最后的篝火。因此，只有获得他，只有征服他，才能证明维吉尔是正确的，也只有但丁能证明他过去的一切不是虚假的。

在基列伯三千万的人口中，不，在这个世界几十亿的人口中……如果在那种他并不信任的情感的驱使下，父亲只能拥有母亲，母亲也只能拥有父亲的话，那么他又能拥有谁……也许他会拥有什么……

年轻的维吉尔自负，也的确有那个自负的实力，所以他把这个念头当作累赘扔在脑后，但却不曾发现这种情感叫做需要。那团红色的篝火诱惑着他，这种感情并非如他所想的那样是单向的。他们之间的关系很复杂，但是也许可以统称为需要。同情像麻药似的，有效却只是一时，很快就会让疼痛再次袭来；不知道使用的界限，就会变成毒药，使人麻木永眠。他也明白但丁并非是在同情他，但那种可能性让他烦躁。现在的维吉尔回想这些，却不再能像过去那样断言了。

但是无所谓，这样就好——在维吉尔的潜意识里，但丁果然还是一无所知的时候更像他自己。先达成目标，然后去教训他的弟弟似乎是种更好的选择。如果说这从容是强者拥有的傲慢，维吉尔也不觉得有何不妥，因为但丁的问题无法和其他家伙同日而语。也许他的弟弟已经变了，但是对于维吉尔来说但丁永远保存着某种愚蠢的善意——那么他果然还是没有变。这一念头让他多少获得了一点宽慰。

但我果然无法成为该隐。维吉尔这么想，缓慢落下的雨滴里倒映出他的声影，在其中他看到他的兄弟。

……志向不过是记忆的奴隶 * 。但丁苦涩地笑着说。

维吉尔渴望抛弃普通人的那种经验主义和实用主义，唯有这样他才能不被过去束缚。我们都是人类，都是软弱的人类，人类为“心”和“回忆”这样的甜蜜的毒瘤而留有牵绊，变得无助，在回忆时甚至会失去希望，只剩悲痛和驻足不前。然而，人类要想向前看，就不得不参考过去的林林总总，一切回忆，一切细碎的，令人怀念的细节，然后方能走下去——因为人只不过是人。

而现在，他们发现自己驻足于过去和未来间的这片无主之地，这片荒凉的，无助的土地，名为现在的梦境，然后反复被过去和未来拉扯。

所以维吉尔要剥离过去拉扯他的那份力量，这样他便可以完全投身于未来的那个世界。

如果说剑和刀是手臂的延伸，那么思维是否就是自我的延伸？倘若小心翼翼地通过神经网络试探，是否可以将记忆延展，将感觉拓宽？感受到的，得以理解的越多，自我是否也就变得越庞大？斯巴达的失踪一定和他的研究有着关系，也许他已经找到了答案，因此超出了人类（包括维吉尔）能理解的范围。

“……意义在何？”他的眉头皱的更深了，望着缓慢的落雨，拄着阎魔刀自言自语。“父亲……你究竟要和我说什么？如果我甚至无法使用这力量，我该怎么复仇？”

“你是否已经……已经拥有了无限的自我——”

维吉尔思索了一会，决定稍后还是再去一次基列伯特区。也许只有在他们曾经住过并称之为家的地方，他能够找到父亲真正的答案。斯巴达死亡的讯息至今没有被证实，但传言说他仍然在基列伯的电子海洋中进行着干涉。他知道但丁现在在追赶他。他也知道但丁知道这一点。除了但丁，没有人会明白：他们是彼此过去的踪迹，也是对方的魔鬼，时刻提醒着对方的过失。

魔鬼不是从哪里凭空想象出来的，而是凭借着人——凭借着自己在镜子中的倒影显现的形象。

_数人持镜，即有成魔者。_

_非照魔者，造也。_

_即镜可窥见，不可久视。_

_——斎藤绿雨 《霏々刺々》_

_ 维吉尔，受理并搜索于， 2125 年 01 月 _

*志向不过是记忆的奴隶—— 莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》

*该隐，因为嫉妒弟弟亚伯而将其杀害。他的罪主要有：不得到所想要的，便向神发怒。因为发怒，却又不反思自己，嫉妒并杀害了兄弟。当神询问他时，装作不知道，并说“我岂是看守我兄弟的？”他所认为好的，神却并不喜爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 【圣诞快乐】  
> 【老福特biss，居然这都要屏蔽】  
> 【我好菜】


End file.
